Delusional
by Saturnspaz
Summary: Science states that a person, once asleep, can't dream farther than REM state, but is this actually true? Well, a certain someone is about to find out. In this story, Lavi ends up lost in the depths of his own mind and he has to find his own way out of it. Tyki x Lavi x Kanda. Yaoi warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D I won't go into too much detail about anything, but I'm a newcomer. I hope you like the stories I plan to write. If you see anything wrong with what I wrote I encourage you to tell me in the comments. (If I get any.) I'm creating this for my sister, so I hope she likes it. :3 The songs "Delusional" and "Brainwash", by Simon Curtis, are what inspired this story. If you can read and listen to songs at the same time I suggest you listen to these songs while reading this. **

**Disclaimers: -Man doesn't belong to me in any sort of way. All rights belong to the awesome Katsura Hoshino.  
**

**The plot, however, is my idea. Please do not use it because it would be plagiarism.**

**TykixLavi and KandaxLavi, which means, it's yaoi! BoyxBoy! Don't like, don't read. You've been warned.**

**Well, I think that's it! Enjoy the fanfiction.  
**

It was a pleasantly beautiful morning in the Order. Akuma weren't attacking, the Noah weren't destroying the Order, Komui wasn't building some out of control invention, and very few missions were handed out. It seemed like a free day. Seemed. Lavi, the energetic redhead, was stuck in the library reading. Strict orders from Bookman, the Old Panda. Lavi was currently trying to find a book he hasn't read. With his photographic memory, he only needs to read a book once.

"Come on, there has to be one book I haven't read yet." Lavi complained. "I'm in here for two more hours!" He already wasted one hour just searching the library! Lavi sighed. There was no way he read every book in the library, but it was believable, because he wasted one hour searching. He thought that maybe he could escape and hope that Bookman won't find him. No, that's impossible. He always finds him and he's always punished to more hours of reading. When he has nothing to read! The Usagi sighed in defeat.

"Hm?" His eyes drifted off into no particular direction. He noticed another bookshelf filled with, well, books.

"I don't think I've checked that one yet." Lavi thought to himself. He walked over to the shelves and started checking the books.

"Read this, and this, this to, oh I read this one to. Why am I not surprised? Oh wait…I haven't read this one yet." Lavi nervously laughed. He had thrown a bunch of the books behind him and made a mess.

Besides Lavi nervously thinking of his death, he read the cover of the book. "Affected Mind?" He spoke to himself. "That's a strange name for a book." The redhead made himself comfortable and opened the book to a random page. "Consciousness." He muttered. "A complex topic that has plagued scientists since antiquity. Only recently have they considered consciousness a realistic research topic." Lavi continued reading until the last paragraph of the subject. He had never been interested in this particular subject, but for some reason, he wanted to continue reading. He turned the page. "Memory Lane. The hippocampus, within the brain's gray matter, could act as a memory box. But this storage area isn't so discriminatory. It turns out that both true and false memories activate similar brain regions." He mumbled. He got to the last few pages. "Sweet Dreams. Some people think that we dream about tasks and emotions that we take care of during the day, and that the process can help solidify thoughts and memories. Dreaming happens during your deepest sleep, called Rapid Eye Movement." He yawned.

He was about to close the book, then he saw something written in small lettering. "Although, some people say that you can go into an even deeper sleep. One where you can go inside your mind, and live through it as if it were real. Some people say it's death, because no one has ever woken up from this, yet others don't, because even though they never wake up, they're still breathing." Lavi gulped. The thought of never waking up, but still being alive, terrified him. It was like being buried alive, but not as bad.

He heard a deafening sound come from behind him. "Aaah!" He jumped. He turned only to see a pile of books on the ground. "Oh, books fell." He laughed at himself slightly relieved. Lavi glanced at the book before picking it up. He looked at it long enough to decide one thing.

"Nah, none of that's true! I'm worrying too much." Lavi confirmed. Throwing the book on the table, he sprinted out of the library to get the lunch he missed.

The day went by rather quickly, and everyone was getting ready for a long night of sleep; especially Lavi. He drowsed down the hallways hoping to reach his room soon.

"Oh, Lavi!" Lavi halted to the call of his name. He twisted his head slightly to see the overly obsessive, sister loving fool, Komui.

"Ugh, what does he want?!" Lavi groaned. He hesitantly tottered over to Komui. "Yeah, what do you want?" He asked as politely as he could at the moment. Komui looked at Lavi pleadingly.

"Will you help me find something real quick?" Lavi groaned. He had a bad feeling about this. Most of the stuff used, by Komui, in the science department always ended up destroying half the order. Unfortunately though, he really didn't have a choice.

"Sure. What is it?" "Just one of the old parts to Sir Komlin!" Lavi groaned once more. He knew it was going to be bad. "Alright." He sighed. Komui clapped happily.

Komui and Lavi walked into the science department and began their search. After about fifteen minutes of searching, Komui finally found it behind his desk. Lavi exhaled.

"Thank you, Lavi!" You've been a big help." Komui thanked the now exhausted rabbit.

"No problem." Lavi said while stretching. He paused and turned to Komui. "Hey, Komui?" Lavi asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you question?"

"Of course."

"Well I-"Without even finishing his question, Komui randomly shouted, "No, you cannot date my Lenalee!" It was a few moments of silence before Lavi continued. "-just wanted to know if there was a state beyond REM state." Komui relaxed a little. "Oh, I thought-""Yeah, I know…well, is there?" Lavi inquired.

"Well, some people say there is, although, since there is no physical proof, we don't know for sure. Why?"

"Oh, I just read it in a book and was curious." Lavi explained. Komui nodded. "Well, I should go to bed. See you in the morning Komui." They told each other goodnight and went to their separate rooms to sleep. Komui, on the other hand, was snooping around the science department thanking Lavi for a brilliant, new idea he gave him.

**Oh god. Lavi, why?! You don't know what's going to happen to you! I mean, *clears throat* let's see what happens the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I was going to upload a new chapter yesterday, but it got deleted and I was too lazy to retype everything. I still am. Plus, the air conditioning isn't working in my house and it's so hot! So, here's chapter 2! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimers: I do not own DGM, all that good stuff.**

**Yaoi! Meaning boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned…again.**

"Nng." Lavi groaned. Awoken by the bright morning sun shining through his window, he tried to ignore it. Alas, it didn't work.

"Ugh, fine, I'm up!" He reluctantly got up and got dressed for the day. He overheard some commotion going on outside of his room. So, he started to meander around the order to find out where it was coming from. While he was walking past the science division, Lenalee threw open the doors.

"Whoa, Lenalee, what's wrong?"

"My brother's been in his room all night, and we can't get him out." Lenalee informed worriedly. "And when he's in there for a while, it never leads to anything good."

"Did you call out to him?" Lavi questioned.

"Yes."

"Wow, seriously? Some serious shit's going on in there, huh?"

"Lavi, this is serious!" She scolded. He apologized not trying to stress her out more. They went to the door that Komui was currently hiding in.

"Komui, whatever you're doing in there it's not good. Come out!" Reever pounded on the door wanting an answer. In fact, everyone in the room was banging on the door. Ding, ding, ding! Lavi got an idea that was stupid enough to work. He whispered his idea into Reever's ear. He nodded in agreement.

"Komui, someone violated Lenalee last night!" Lenalee face flushed pink. As expected, Komui came out with a harpoon –like- thing and flames behind him.

"Who violated _my_ Lenalee?" Komui hissed sinisterly.

"No one." Johnny admitted. "We just said that so that you would come out."

"Brother, what were you doing in there for so long?" Lenalee asked her insane brother curiously. Komui's once angry face became happy and ready to brag about whatever.

"I'm glad that you asked. Lavi actually gave me the idea for this!"

"Wait, what?" He was so confused. What could he have possibly said that inspired this freak?

"Here it is!" Komui held up some syringes with galaxy looking liquid in them.

"Uh, Komui, How did something I said create some concoction?" Lavi inquired almost regretting he had asked.

"This potion can put anyone and anything in a state past REM state!" He announced proudly. So that's how he inspired him.

"Can it actually do that?" Reever asked. Komui's smile faded.

"Well, I don't know."

"Don't you think you should test it first before you announce that it works?" Reever asked. Komui thought about it for a bit.

"You are absolutely right, Reever! I should test it to see if it works or not!" With that, Komui took one of the potion filled syringes and quickly injected it into Lavi's neck.

"Gah!" He gritted his teeth from the sudden sting.

"Done!" Komui cheered joyfully.

…

"Komui!" Everyone shouted at once. "That's not exactly what I had in mind!" Reever shakily said.

"You said that I should test it! You didn't say it couldn't be a person!" Komui argued.

"I thought you were responsible enough to know!" Reever argued back. Lavi placed his hand on his neck. Damn you Komui! Was all that went through his head.

"Komui." Lavi growled. Everyone looked at the victim of Komui's pathetic creation. He grabbed Komui by his collar and brought him closer.

"How could you do this?! Did you even think about what could happen before you put whatever that was in me?!" He screamed at Komui.

"Now, now, there's no reason to get mad! It was just dye with water. Nothing will happen!" Komui told him not wanting to die today. Lavi let out a sigh of relief. If that's all it was, then there was nothing to worry about. However, Lavi, all of a sudden, started to feel…tired? His eyes started to get droopy. He could barely keep them open. Everyone in the room became aware of this. He started to wobble; like his legs were made of jelly.

"Why do I feel *yawn* weak, all of a sudden?" Lavi wearily asked. Before anyone could answer, Lavi passed out on the floor.

"It works!" Komui celebrated. Everyone stared at him confused. "Brother, I thought you said it wouldn't affect him." Komui's little sister commented. "Oh my sweet Lenalee, I just said that so that I wouldn't die." He confessed in a rather happy tone. "You what?!"

Meanwhile, Lavi started to squirm.

"Nng, where *yawn* am I?" He woke up on a green, rustic bed next to a flight of stairs. There was no logic behind this; he could only remember passing out suddenly in the order. How did he get here? As if he had a choice, Lavi began walking up the creaky stairs. He went up, down, left, and right; it was like it never stopped.

"What the hell? They never end!" Lavi heaved out of frustration. Then, he felt the floor start to shake. "Gah! What the-?!" The staircase started moving on its own. Lavi grabbed on to the staircases quickly. He didn't know what was going on; he was just hanging on to dear life. Everything stopped. Lavi found himself at another platform.

"Aah, finally, something that doesn't move!" He ran up the stairs, tripping along the way. When he got there, he took a long look at where he was at. The walls were cylinder and really high up. The floor was shaped like a semi-circle, and there were a ton of doors. After seeing this, Lavi groaned.

"Oh, come on. I have to look through all of these?!" The Usagi glanced in front of him. He saw a small, glass table with a platter of perfectly cut lemon squares on them. His mind clicked, those were his favorite when he was a kid. He walked closer; they had powdered sugar and everything on them. He picked up one of the lemon squares from the platter. He inspected them for any type of poison or something like that, nothing. He cautiously took a bite out of it. They tasted exactly how he remembered them. As he finished eating the lemon square, he felt like something was different.

"Eh?" He glanced at his reflection in the glass. He slowly put his hand up to his head. "R-rabbit ears?!" He stuttered. He started to hear giggling; he paused. It sounded happy, like whoever was laughing was making fun of him.

"Hey! Who's laughing at me?" He queried. Lavi noticed that one of the previously closed doors was slightly ajar. There, he saw a tiny head peek out. He froze. A kid? The child started laughing again. What the heck? Why was the kid laughing? He face palmed himself. The rabbit ears, why didn't he think of that before?

"Hello? How'd you get here?" once Lavi spoke, the kid ran off. "Hey, wait!" He ran after him. The boy led him through the twists and turns of the corridor. The new ears helped when he got lost, helped him keep track of where the kid was. He stopped to catch his breath.

"*pant* *pant* this kid's fast. *pant*" Not too far away, he saw a full figure of the boy. He wore a red and purple coat with a hood attached. He had brown, shoulder-length hair and grey eyes. The thing that stuck Lavi as interesting was that he wore a glove on his left hand.

"A-Allen?" Lavi mumbled. Little Allen motioned him to follow him, which he did. He had a somewhat misty form to him. Like he was a ghost. There was a red tint to the mist and it was like he defied gravity. He saw him stop at a door.

"Hurry up!" He hollered as he went through the door. Lavi quickly followed.

**I have a PB&J sandwich, I finished the second chapter, and I am happy. My family's at my brother's baseball game, so I have the house all to myself. :) Oh, and in a few weeks I'm going to the beach. If I'm allowed to bring the computer with me I'll tell you. If not, a week of me not updating. So be ready. If you still want me to continue Delusional put it in the comments. And if you have any ideas on what I should put in here, tell me. I'll try to make changes. See you guys later! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup bros! I'm back on an unusual day. I can't help myself though, I'm addicted. So, without further delay, let's get to the story! Enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimers: DGM doesn't belong to me. Do I really have to say that in every chapter?**

**Yaoi! Meaning boyxboy! Don't like, don't read! You've been warned…again.**

**P.S. Thank you ****TheBrightSingleOnes**** for having faith in me. I appreciate it.**

Lavi opened the door and slammed it closed. He glanced around the; Allen wasn't there. Lavi thought about details that he could've missed. He never got a good look at Allen's left eye. Did he have the scar or not? Thinking about it now, Allen's smile looked fake, and his glove looked ripped to.

"Ugh, damn it! I can't tell if he had the scar or not! There was too much blood!" Lavi blinked. How could he have been so stupid? He was literally banging his head against the wall. Then, out of nowhere, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He ignored it at first, but his ear twitched. Proving someone was there. He stopped and circulated. He saw a small girl with hair the color of the sea. She was wearing a gothic dress that went down to the floor. Her eyes were violet and she was facing the ground. She had fishnet gloves and there were chains attached to her wrists and ankles.

"Um, hello?" Lavi questioned. "Is that Lenalee? She looks so…so…not Lenalee." Lenalee was chanting the words, "Want to go home. Want to go home." Lavi got a face of disturbance. He found it really eerie seeing Lenalee like this. He hated when people chanted. Lenalee looked up at Lavi with no emotion, or, barely. She began climbing up a ladder.

"Hold up, how'd that ladder get there?" Ignoring his own question, he followed his friend up the ladder. She was different from how Allen looked. She had a green, foggy appearance, and her presence was heavier than his. She crawled into a narrow vent.

"Oh, come on! I can't fit in that!" Lavi yelled to her in his mind. She pivoted facing him.

"Follow me." She insisted. Lavi found this creepy as hell. He, the best he could, tagged along. The vent consisted of cobwebs and dirt. There were curves and twists, ups and downs. He had no idea where she was going. Finally, she led him to a vent that sent him downward. Clang! Smash! Whack! Thump! Yeah, Lavi wasn't paying attention at all.

"Ow! Gah! Shit! Aah, my shin!" He tumbled down the vent and landed against a wall with his feet in the air.

"Ouch, did not see that coming." He grumbled. Well, on the bright side, it wasn't cramped anymore.

"Ugh, I feel like I just-"Lavi complained before something interrupted him. It sounded like a low growling noise mixed with an unearthly creaking. It sounded like it was right above him. He wanted to see what it was, but the only way to get upstairs, was to go through the tortures of the vent.

"Nope. Screw it." The red-head decided. He strutted away with a talk to the hand position. He roamed around the…Alice in Wonderland –like- place, yet he never knew where he was going. He ear twinged. Still trying to get used to his "new ears", he didn't exactly know what they were picking up. Before long, he started to hear it. It started low, but grew louder as he moved closer. What he heard, sounded like…someone crying. Like that really heavy crying where you're breathing heavily. He hunted down the source of the whimpering, his ears assisting him on his mission. Despite the delay, he finally found out where the crying was coming from. He a slight silo wet in the distance. He stealthily tip-toed closer to the figure. Once he got close enough, he stopped. Apparently, he wasn't stealthily enough, because the little boy shot up and looked straight at Lavi. His eyes were bloodshot from all of the crying, but other than that, he had cerulean eyes. His hair was shoulder length and midnight blue. He was wearing a purple kimono –like- with white lining. His pants were tarnished and stained with blood. The bottoms were soaked and his feet were beat up. He stood up on his feet and sprinted away.

"Yu-chan!" He hollered as he took off after the younger Kanda. Once more, one of his child transformed friends took him on a wild goose chase. And again, Kanda looked different than Allen and Lenalee. He was close to translucent and he looked like blue tinted water. Lavi could even see his reflection in Kanda's water like state.

"*pant* *pant* why do they *pant* *pant* always make me *pant* run after them?!" Lavi screamed angrily. Kanda ran into a closet.

"Please tell me I won't have to run anymore." He pleaded. He opened the door and saw all three of them huddling together.

"Are they scared of me?" Lavi wondered staring at them.

"Close the door." Allen urged. Glassy eyed, he closed it for them.

"Sit down." Lenalee wheedled. He listened. Besides, his friends looked terrified and concerned about his well-being. Since Lavi was still confused on how all of this was happening, he waited until they said something like, "Alright, this is how you get home." Instead, he sat there completely still. Getting impatient, he decided to speak up.

"When can-""Shhh!" They all shushed at the same time. He blinked. How long was he going to be in here? How was he going to get home? When was he going to know where he was and how he got here? When was he going to see everyone again and get back to life he's used to? Questions rambled through his mind, but when were they going to be answered? His eyes were closed, about to go to sleep. He awoke to a sound that was far too familiar for his ears to handle. The deafening creaking was back along with the horrific groaning. His face went pale. He didn't want to know what it was anymore. In fact, the only reason why he didn't want to know was because the sound was right outside the door. He turned his head and looked at his comrades. They were still huddled in a little ball. They were shivering, like they knew what was out there. Whatever it was. As Lavi was about to talk, the moaning grew louder. He sat still; not even breathing. He's been scared a lot of times in his life, but it was never like what he was feeling now. They all saw the shadow of the…thing coming through the little light at the bottom of the door. It moved, searched, and loomed everywhere but the claustrophobic closet. Before long, the thing floated away from the area.

"What the hell was that?" Lavi breathed shaking. The young Yu-chan looked up at him and uttered, "Your nightmares."

**Whoa! Wasn't expecting that did ya? Anyways, I'm getting to a really good part in the story and I'm so excited. So, what do Lavi's nightmares have to do with anything? Will they show up again? Find out in chapter 4! Hahaha, cliffhanger! :) ** ****


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I'm surprised I got as many reviews as I did. O_O Thank you so much! I just got back from my eighth grade trip to Hershey Park, my god it was awesome! But, I'm so tired. -_- I might update more chapters than I usually would. So, be ready!**

**Disclaimers: DGM doesn't belong to me, and it never will. *sniffle***

**Yaoi! Meaning boyxboy! Don't like, don't read. If you've made it this far I don't think I need to say that anymore.**

"My nightmares?" Lavi repeated. It didn't make sense. Nightmares were just a bad dream that changed every time, an illusion. How could that be his nightmares?

"Well, it's a nightmare, that's for sure." He muttered under his breath.

"You're in the IIA state." The pig-tailed girl whispered. "Anything in your mind can become real."

"What's IIA state?" Lavi asked.

"Interactive Illusion Affect state." She answered. "Like I said, it's what you're in."

"Anything I think of can become real?"

"Not exactly." The miniature clown corrected. "It's past tense. It only makes them real if you've already thought of them."

"Hold the phone, Komui's invention actually worked?!" Lavi thought. "Great, now I'm worried about what's going on back home."

Back at the order, everyone was still scolding Komui on what he did to Lavi, and the worst part was he didn't make an antidote beforehand. They had placed the unconscious exorcist on a couch, not knowing when he would wake up. Lenalee was beside him, frustrated at her older brother. She demanded that he made an antidote for her friend as quickly as possible. On a brighter note, no one else in the order knows about the situation. Hopefully, it stayed that way.

"Come on, Lavi, wake up." She whimpered. There was a visible swollen mark from the unexpected shot. Lenalee heard the door to the room open. Her head turned towards the sound in surprise.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She heard a deep voice emerge.

"Great." She thought. "Even if it Kanda, someone besides us knows about this." She took the thought of Kanda knowing into consideration. "Well, I guess one more wouldn't hurt." She confirmed. Kanda stared into her purple irises. "Um, well, you see, my brother sort of, um." She tried to tell him, but how would she put it in a way that _Kanda _would believe her? "He sort of struck Lavi with something that would put him in, um, a state beyond REM state." She sputtered out. She waited for an answer from the silent exorcist.

"Well, if it had something to do with Komui, then I believe it." He admitted. Well that was easy. "Do you really think whatever Komui did to Usagi worked?"

"I'm not sure. Lavi hasn't woken up yet, and I'm getting worried." She said sorrowfully. Both of them were quiet for a few minutes. Kanda had a look of confusion on his face. (Sort of)

"Kanda kun, is something wrong?" Lenalee asked. Kanda looked at her seriously.

"Doesn't Komui have a habit of creating things that fail miserably?" Lenalee's face grew from confused to panicked.

"My god, he's right. What if something terrible is happening to Lavi right now?" Lenalee thought.

Back in Lavi's head, Lavi was currently flipping out over the fact that his nightmares were a visible mass.

"They can't hurt me can they?" He shakily asked.

"They can't hurt you, but they can put you through a livable nightmare." Kanda told the still confused rabbit.

"Eh?"

"He's saying if you get caught by it you're going to have to live through a nightmare." Allen rephrased. Lavi nodded.

"So, I just have to NOT get caught by them, is that what you you're saying?" Lavi inquired. They looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Yes." They said in synch. Lavi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god for that!"

"But be careful, they follow you everywhere." Lenalee warned the red-head.

"That's right; if you stop for one second they get that much closer to you." Allen added.

"The more you waste time, the more likely it is for them to catch you." Kanda continued. "And the angrier it gets, the more horrid the nightmare will be." Lavi gulped. Man, there was a lot of things he needed to be careful of…in his own mind.

"So, how do I get out of here?" Lavi questioned. They pointed to the door.

"Just open the door." Kanda spoke as if it were the most stupid thing he could ask. The Usagi sweat dropped.

"Gee, thanks." He said opening the door. "Eh?" Before he could save himself, Lavi, instead of finding a hallway, fell into a pit of nothingness. "GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell. Still falling, he thought of what could be at the bottom. "Am I going to die sleeping?!" He yelled. "I didn't even get to sue Komui!" Then, Lavi flinched at the sudden wetness that hit his face.

"Is this…water?" He spoke aloud. As if answering his question, he started to see more water droplets moving upward.

"Is it just because I'm falling, or is it literally pouring upward?" Lavi questioned himself. Splash! He landed in what seemed like an ocean. "Can't breathe!" He mentally told himself. Not knowing how deep it was, he began swimming towards the surface; that is, if there was one.

_In the order, Lenalee noticed that Lavi wasn't breathing. _

_"__Brother, Lavi's not breathing!" She yelled in hopes of someone coming. Everyone ran over to see what was going on._

_"__Oh my god, he really isn't breathing!" Johnny said._

_"__You think I would lie about something like this?!" Lenalee yelled freaking out. Everyone tried to figure out the reason why Lavi wasn't breathing. No one could figure out why._

Back to Lavi, he was almost out of breath as he continued swimming, frantically now.

"Come on, there has to be a surface." Just as he said that, he saw sunlight at the top of the water. His eyes widened and he swam faster. Just as he hoped, he reached the surface.

"Haah!" He gasped. "*cough* *cough* Haah- Oh my god." He looked around, still coughing up water.

"A- a forest?" He said. "How- how'd I end up here?" He asked himself.

_"__Haah!" The sleeping exorcist gasped. Everyone was startled by his reaction._

_"__He was holding his breath?" Lenalee questioned. Everyone looked at Lavi confused._

_"__Why was he holding his breath?" Kanda asked. Even though everyone forgot he was there, they all looked at Komui; since he was the one that made it._

_"__How am I supposed to know?" Komui inquired. "I don't know what's going on in his head!" They all sighed disappointed. Lenalee looked at her sleeping friend once more._

_"__Lavi, what's going on in that head of yours?"_

As Lavi was getting out of the water, he wondered why he was in a forest of all places.

"Great, my clothes are soaked, and I have no idea where I am." He told himself. His clothes were sticking to his body, and in a lot of places…it was uncomfortable. Lavi's face reddened slightly.

"I need new clothes." He said. He walked away in hopes to find dry clothes, but what he didn't realize was someone, or some_thing_ was stalking him in the shadows. It snickered at Lavi sadistically; then it followed.

**Well, as you can see, whatever happens to Lavi in his head, affects him in real life. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter; mainly because it's starting to get to the real adventure. And as you can tell, the nightmares already have ideas on how to torture him; Poor Lavi. :( Unfortunately, that's all I have for this chapter. Hopefully, I'll update more often. See ya! :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I was working on another story. I just decided to work on this one because I'm thinking of more ideas for the other one. Plus, I missed working on this. I mean, it's just getting interesting! So, here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimers: DGM doesn't belong to me it rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

As Lavi strolled through the forest, he continually had to think about what was going on.

"If I die here, does that mean I wake up?" He thought. "Or do I actually die?" A million thoughts went through his head. He should've asked his friends more questions, so that he'd understand better.

"Damn it, there has to be clothes somewhere!" He cursed. While thinking to himself, he tripped over a rock in the dirt.

"Gah-oof!" Since he was still wet, the dirt stuck to his face.

"Ugh, why does this stuff always happen to me?!" He mentally asked. As he looked down at the ground, he saw a wedge where had tripped. He scraped off the dirt, and noticed it was a door. Lavi stared at it confused.

"Ok, so there's buried houses now?" He told himself. He went to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried prying it open, still didn't budge.

"Locked." He huffed. "I need to find a key, but where am I going to find a key in this place?" He glanced right and left to figure out where to go. He decided to go left, but before he went, took a rock to mark his place.

"It'll be a good idea to keep track of where I'm going." He started walking in the direction and marked the first tree. He continued this method until he found…a very strange tree.

"The branches…almost look like a path." He said. Without thinking, he started climbing the branches as if they were a ladder. Some of them were close together, some were far apart, and it took a lot of effort to get to it. When he got to the top, there was only a candlestick.

"What the heck?" He grabbed it and put it in his pocket. Lavi didn't notice the uneasiness in the atmosphere. He went back down to the ground.

"Ok, now to head ba-"When he turned around, his eyes filled with shock and terror. All of the trees were demolished, half destroyed, and it was a mess. Lavi stepped over the fallen trees and broken tree branches.

"What happened here?" He said aloud. "It looks like something huge came through here." Great, how was he going to get back? He couldn't find where it was in this mess.

"I still need to find the key though." He sighed. He went in a different direction, still marking his place. Before he knew it, he came across a cave. He gulped.

"Should I check in there?" He asked. He looked around and realized he really didn't have a choice. He sighed once more.

"Well, I'm not going to get anywhere without checking." He took a deep breath and hesitantly went in.

"It's so dark." He said going in deeper. His mind clicked. "The candle!" He took it out of his pocket and lit it with a match. He swung it around looking for a way to go. He found a path and followed it. Was it just him, or was it getting darker?

"This is freaking me out." He admitted. "I need to find that key and get the hell out of here!" As he went in deeper, he found an area unlike the others. It was almost like a room. He started a search for the key. He looked everywhere. Where could it be? Then, he saw a hole in the wall. He walked towards it and looked through it.

"A key!" He announced. He stuck his hand through the hole. It was one of those situations where you're reaching, but your shoulder gets in the way and you can't reach it.

"Nng, come on." He muttered. "Almost got it." As he muttered those words, his hand grabbed the key. "Got it!" Then the wall closed on his arm.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He screamed bloody murder. Damn did it hurt. He tried desperately to get his arm out. "Get out!" He screamed. "Get out, get out, get out!"

_"__Guys, Lavi's arm is losing blood circulation!" They had to move Lavi to the infirmary because of…certain situations. The nurses came over and started checking out his arm._

_"__How is he losing blood circulation?" One of the nurses asked. Out of everything that was going on, they only knew it was Komui's fault. How was all of this happening?_

"Nng." He grunted as he pulled and heaved. He didn't even know what happened, he just grabbed the key and BAM! The walls closed on his arm. He started kicking the wall.

"Open, damn it!" He literally cried. "Please!" After a few more minutes of torture, the walls released his arm. Lavi fell to the ground once they did. He was holding his arm, it wasn't bleeding, but it was severely bruised.

"What the *sigh* the hell?" He got up, the best he could, and got out of there. He wasn't going to step foot in there again. He ran out tripping and panting. He just needed to find that door. He found the area with the torn up trees, then went from there. Following the areas he marked, he found his way back to the random door in the ground. Then again, everything here was random, so it…wasn't random?

"Ah, found it." He said bending down. He lifted the poorly made key up and stuck it into the key hole.

"It fits!" He celebrated. As he twisted the key, he heard a clicking sound. He opened the door to find a passage way, but you had to jump down in order to get there. However, there was one problem. If he chose to go down there, he couldn't come back up. He thought about it long and hard, then decided to head down. Before he went, he lit the candle. Then, he jumped down the hole…doorway…whatever it was. The area was dark, and a little bit creepy, but it had a strange look to it. Like it's been used before.

"A draft; the tunnel must lead somewhere." Going in the only direction he could go, he followed the draft and where it was coming from. You were able to hear the dripping of water and the echo of his footsteps. There wasn't much to see, besides the fact that all of this was still in his head. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he found a small ray of sunlight. Lavi ran towards it, relieved that there was actually a way out. When he slammed open the door, he became more confused than ever. He blinked a couple of times; was he upside down? Just as he thought, he noticed that his hair was going up. He looked up to realize that he was indeed upside down. However, he didn't fall. Was it supposed to be like this? He started to travel.

"How strange." He whispered to himself. "It's as if all logic was lost in this place." He traveled for a while, noticing the strange things on the ceiling/floor. Chandeliers, gravity defying furniture, and just about any other strange thing you can think of. Right as Lavi was starting to get comfortable, he heard a sound so revolting, so familiar, his whole body stiffened. There, in the room, he heard an unearthly creaking. Mixed with a moan that was unbearably loud, and a new form of growling. And it was right behind him. He gulped.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is." He prayed. He slowly turned around, only to regret doing it. A black, dense fog with shaded, pointed teeth was there. It appeared to have footprints, yet there were no feet. Lavi started backing up, terrified. It was so close, and he didn't have his innocence. He was so vulnerable at the moment, and he didn't like it at all. All of a sudden, the fog darted towards him without warning. Lavi took it as a tip to run, and so he did. He sprinted as fast as he could without looking back, he didn't want to. He kept running even when his legs ached, when his sides burned, and when he could barely breathe. He kept running. He just hoped he was losing it; better yet, he already lost it and he was just getting farther away. Either one was good for him.

"Gah-"He shouted shocked. He automatically fell to the ground. What happened? Doesn't matter, he needed to continue running. He went to get up, but fell again. He looked to see what the problem was. His face suddenly grew pale. There, in plain sight, his foot was stuck in a crack in the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no." He muttered. He tried desperately to pull it out. "Come on!" He grunted. "Not now!" As he continuously pulled, he heard the sound again. His face stared in horror as he watched the monster peer into the doorway, snickering at Lavi's patheticness. As it came closer, Lavi tried even harder to get his foot out, but it was no use. Every time it got closer, he started to sweat more and become even more scared than he was before.

"No, get away." He said trying to scoot back. The…thing chuckled as he floated closer. Just like in a horror movie, it sprinted faster than Lavi could respond. And just like that, Lavi was consumed by his nightmares, just like he was told to not to allow.

"Nng." He grunted. As he slowly began to gain consciousness, he remembered what had happened. He went to get up.

"Ugh!" He replied. What the hell? He turned his head. He was strapped down by chains. His arms were bound together above his head. His legs being the same, except they weren't above his head. He tried to break them, not working. Where was he exactly? He twisted around, starting to panic. Then it struck him, he had read about them many times before and had gotten sick just reading it. He was on something known as, "The Rack." A torture device used in medieval times. As he tried to find a way out, something strange came in to view.

"A- a butterfly?" He murmured. That was strange. Wait, he was in his nightmares. Nothing good was supposed to come out of it! If that was the case, the butterfly could only mean one thing. His _favorite _Noah was somewhere in the room.

**And there you go! This took me days, but I finished it! I'm going to the beach next week, but no worries! I can take the computer with me! Though, I'm not allowed to be on it the whole time. Sorry. But, I'll make sure to update ALL of my stories. I'm even going to start some new ones. So, look forward to it! See ya! :3**


	6. Important Message! Please read!

**Hey guys! Ok, so I feel bad for not updating in a while. Really, if I don't update at least 1 story every week, I feel sick. And honestly, for the people that have been following "Delusional", I'm so sorry! D: I'm going through this horrible writers block. I really do try. But, that's not why I'm writing this. I'm writing this to tell you that I probably won't be updating in a while. My brother's birthday is coming up soon, and I'm writing a Pokémon story for him. And as a lot of you might know, it takes a while to write these type of things. It usually takes me a few hours to write one chapter, and now I'm writing a whole story by a certain deadline. So, I won't have time to update any of the stories. Sorry. I won't be updating during the rest of June and the whole month of July. But, after my brother's birthday, which happens to be a day before Sasuke Uchiha's XD, I'll make sure all of your waiting is worth it. Because I'm planning on updating a chapter or more for all of them. And, I'll even update my brother's birthday story. :3 I'm even working on a Free! oneshot for you guys. I think you'll like it. :3 So, I think that's all. I hope you guys understand. See ya later! :3 **

**Sincerely,**

**Saturnspaz**


	7. Chapter 6

**Saturn: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this, I've been busy updating another story…the one for my brother. I'm sorry for the people who have been following this story, I'll focus on this story more to make up for it.**

**Lavi: Where did you go?! I've been strapped to a torture device for nearly a month!**

**Saturn: I'm sorry! I told you, I've been focusing on a different story!**

**Lavi: But this was the first fanfiction you uploaded!**

**Saturn: But-**

**Lavi: No! I've been in pain! You deserve to be punished!**

**Saturn: Might I remind you, Lavi, that I have the power to delete this fanfiction.**

**Lavi: So? It'll put me out of my misery faster.**

**Saturn: But then you won't have any more screen time.**

**Lavi: …**

**Saturn: Exactly. But, I'm not going to do that. I love this story too much. I love YOU too much.**

**Lavi: Phew.**

**Saturn: But I still could.**

**Lavi: Don't!**

**Saturn: Ha! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I again apologize for keeping you guys waiting. :3**

**Lavi: Saturn doesn't own DGM or the characters in it. Enjoy!**

Lavi struggled to unchain himself, but the more he struggled, the tighter they would get. And the more his limbs would go through the process of being torn apart. He needed to get out of here, but how? Just then, he heard a chuckle from in the darkness.

"Road was right, this is amusing." He turned his head to see the person he DIDN'T want to see; Tyki. He scowled at the Noah's presence.

"What do you want?" Tyki simply smirked.

"Well, you seem happy to see me."

"Shut up." Lavi said. "The last thing I need is for a Noah to be in here." Lavi grunted as the chains tightened. He 'tched' at Tyki as he laughed at his pain. "Look, I don't need a Noah in my nightmares. If you could just….disappear like the others."

"You think I'm part of your _nightmares_?" Tyki asked making sure he heard that right.

"Yeah."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not part of your mind." Lavi looked at him in disbelief.

"If you're the real thing, then how did you get here?"

"Road. Noah of Dreams. Can go through dimensions. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Holy shit, you are real!" He yelled stiffening.

"Yes."

"Why are you here then?" He inquired not moving.

"Road said you got stuck in your mind, and that you were caught by our nightmares." Tyki snickered. "And she was right, you got yourself in quite a pickle there."

"Shut up." Was all he could say before the chains tightened again. He gritted his teeth as his body continued being pulled apart. "Look, I am NOT in the mood to deal with you right now, if you could leave me alone, that'd be great!"

"I don't think so." Lavi glared at the Noah. What? Was he going to kill him right there? He just wanted to wake up. Someway, somehow. The machine turned again. At this point, Lavi was just trying to keep his bones in place.

"OW, OW, OW, OW! STOP!" He screamed. As the machine stopped moving, Lavi breathed heavily.

"How did you even get caught?" Tyki wondered. Lavi looked off to the side, almost shamefully.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said twitching. Tyki didn't know what happened to the Usagi, but it's not like he cared all that much. "Seriously though, could you just leave me alone?!" he yelled.

"You don't know the situation you're in…do you?" Tyki questioned. Lavi's face went from serious to confused.

"Pardon?"

"The situation you're in." He repeated. "You don't know how bad it is, do you?"

"Um, thanks." Lavi said sarcastically. "But, I think I'm well aware of what's going on here!"

"Oh really?" This guy was really getting on his nerves.

"Yeah, I'm tied to a torture device that is LITERALLY KILLING ME, its Komui's fault that I can't get out of my head, and I can't seem to-HOLY CRAP I'M NAKED!" He swore he was wearing clothes a few minutes ago.

"And with the position you're in?" Lavi's face paled. That wouldn't happen in his own mind, would it? "Now you're worried."

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. "No big deal, I can get out of this."

"And how do you think you're going to do that?" The rabbit gave him the, "Shut the hell up," face.

"Stop staring at me like that, you creep!" Tyki rolled his eyes. If that exorcist kept over reacting over the little things, he was never going to make it out of there alive. Wait, what the hell? He was an enemy, why would he care if he got out alive? He must want to kill him himself, or something in that nature.

"OW, DAMN IT! HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS?! Tyki couldn't help but laugh at him. He really wasn't the brightest. "Hey, you! Yeah you, stop laughing at me!" Yep, that made him laugh more. "You think this is funny. Great. Someone that laughs at my misery." Not that he didn't expect a Noah to do that in the first place. Tyki couldn't help it. The exorcist was just too….too…cute.

"You're overlooking your best option right now." He said looking at his fingers. Lavi turned and stared at the Noah.  
"Best option for what?"

"For escaping." He stated dumbly. Or, stating like Lavi was stupid.

"Really? Because from what I see…there's no way out of this." Tyki raised an eyebrow and Lavi's mind finally clicked. "No way!"

"Admit it, I'm your only option right now."

"I am not letting a Noah help me!" He yelled. "Nor would I trust you in the first place!"

"Though, if you don't trust me, your body's going to be ripped apart." Tyki was enjoying this way too much.

"Yeah, well….." What could Lavi say to get back at him? "I'll…..figure a way out of it." Smooth. That'll really convince him.

"And what do suppose will happen when your…._nightmares_ get back?" Tyki said in the most evil way possible. Lavi stopped struggling. Right, there was…..a possibility that could happen.

"No, I will not let-"The machine kicked up again. "AHHH, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, JUST GET ME OFF OF THIS THING! PLEASE!" Was it weird that he felt turned on by that? After he begged, Tyki ordered the tease to eat through the chains on the contraption. After they did that, Lavi fell on to the lab –looking- table. "Ahhh." He hissed rubbing his wrists. "Thanks." Tyki just nodded. "Alright, kill me now."

"What?"

"The catch. You're not just going to release me and be on your way. You either want to torture me yourself, kill me, or do something so terrible I can't even think of it.''

"Why can't you think of it?"

"Because I'm not a bad person!" He said stating the obvious. "I don't sit around thinking about how to kill people…..unlike you." Tyki shrugged. "So, which is it?"

"You realize I wasn't going to do anything to you?" Tyki admitted. "I didn't give it any thought." Lavi's eyes went wide. Not because he was shocked, but because he was afraid he gave him an idea. Tyki chuckled in spite of it. "I won't do anything." He said again. "I'm still human." Lavi stared at him in disbelief. "But seriously, that's more of you than I need to see." He got the face of, "that's right." Then, Lavi stood up and most likely stretched. (Cracking his back too.)

"Ok, well, thanks for freeing me. I guess you can leave now and agree that this never happened." He said walking away.

"Actually-"

"I knew there was a catch." He sorrowfully said. "Look, I don't have my innocence! It's with my clothes!"

"I don't want your innocence." Tyki admitted. Lavi simply blinked at Tyki. "I just want to see how long you'll live in here." Ok, that he believed….sort of.

"Alright, just don't get in my way…..and please don't kill me." He muttered. He went towards the…where's the door? He looked all over the place, where was the door?! He had to have gotten in here somehow! "Uh, Tyki, how'd you get in this room?"'

"Ok, first off, Road brought me here. Second, I can slip through any object." Right, he had the freakish ability of a ghost! Wait, this was his head! "Ok Bookman Jr. Examine your surroundings, now, where would you think a way out of here would be?" Tyki watched as the Bookman thought. He looked so serious; you didn't see that every day. Suddenly, Lavi snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He ran all over the place looking for whatever it was he was looking for. "Aha!" Tyki stared at him in confusion. A spoon? Really?! Wait, what was that doing here in the first place? "Now, knowing me, I would think that this was a key to-"He stuck the spoon in a perfectly shaped oval in the wall, and twisted it. After he did that, one of the walls moved aside! "-a secret passage!"

"Impressive, eye patch!" Tyki had to admit it. He didn't think the Usagi would be able to do anything like that. Lavi ran through the passage.

"Come on, my nightmares probably know by now!" Tyki just followed.

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

"It's a good guy thing." Ok, whatever that means. "Ugh, how do I get out of here?! This place is making me insane!" Alright, so they definitely needed to find a way out, but how was the question. And what would happen once they got out? "Ok, I just need to think again." He decided. That's when he heard the low growling sort of sound. "Nope, I'm outta here!" He really was scared, wasn't he? They ran until they ran into a wall. "Dead end." They ran until they ran into another wall. "Dead end!" They ran until…..yeah, you know the drill. "DEAD END!" Lavi shouted. "How are we going to get out if we keep-"That's when he suddenly slipped through the wall. Like he just….gained Tyki's ability? Tyki followed slightly shocked. Where were they? Wait, they were…..in front of a building. Was this an asylum? Sure looked like it. "Ow." He snapped out of it and turned towards the bunny on the ground.

"Get up." Lavi grunted as he stood up. "Where are we?" His body froze when he saw what it was. Tyki saw the exorcist back up slowly. "There is no way I am going in there!" Confusion took over the man. No way; was this one of his fears? Asylums? So they were in his nightmares…..interesting.

"Well, I'm going. I don't want to get caught by your…._nightmares_." Torturing the boy was just too fun. He saw the reaction on his face and held back a chuckle.

"W-wait up!" He yelled running in to the building. He gulped when he realized what Tyki did. "You ass!" He growled. Tyki shrugged once more. Trololololol! The place was huge, door on every corner. And they probably went up four flights of stairs. Where were they going anyway? Lavi couldn't help but think that they had to go to the basement, but he didn't want to. In a horror movie, that's automatic death. (I know movies didn't exist back then!) He just…wait…couldn't help but think! Whatever Lavi thought, that's where they needed to go next! "We need to go to the basement." Lavi said loud and clear.

"Seriously? You say that AFTER we get on the top floor?!"

"Sorry?"

"Well, it's not a problem for me, but you on the other hand…." He began sinking to the ground. "Might be troublesome."

"Wait, Noah! Tyki!" He was gone. "Damn it!" He looked at his surroundings. Everything was dark and lifeless. It felt like something was going to pop out at any moment. It terrified him. "Ok, nooooo problem. Just get to the basement quickly." He waited for just the right moment. Go. He ran like heck down the flight of stairs. This definitely was not his day. Before he got to the stairs that led to the basement, he heard a sound that sent a shiver up his spine. He turned around. Was someone following him? No one there. Without a second thought, he flew down the stairs and into the basement. There he found Tyki leaning against a wall.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up." They started looking around. Lavi rubbed his arms creating some sort of heat. "It's freezing in here!"

"Not really."

"That's because you have clothes on!" He shrugged. Lavi desperately needed clothes. One, he was cold. Two, he wasn't alone and that bothered him.

"Hey, eye patch."

"What?"

"There's a closet, see if there're clothes in there." Lavi sprinted to the closet in hopes of finding something in there. He opened it and got a really confused. "These are…Yu-chan's clothes." He took out the first uniform they ever had. The classic black and white, with the silver buttons, and the rose cross that reminded him so much of home. He put them on, but sighed in disgust. "Man, I do not look good in a cloak!"

"Would you forget about how you look?!" Tyki yelled.

"Hey, style is important!" Tyki rolled his eyes at him.

"So gay." He whispered.

"I heard that Mikk!" He screamed following him.

"So, what do we do once were in the basement?"

"I don't know."…

"You are the biggest idiot that ever lived."

**Saturn: OMG, I'm done! I thank fellow user ****No any idea ****for inspiring a part in the chapter. I also want to thank the people that are sticking with this story. I started writing this years ago on paper, and I promised that it would be my first fanfiction on the internet, and it was. I'm shocked it's not my most popular story, but I guess that's not for me to choose.**

**Lavi: Ahem! I believe you needed to say something else?**

**Saturn: Right. If any of you are reading ****_Rusted Carousel_****, I will be continuing that too. Because the song, "Down the Rabbit Hole" by DarkSunz fits it so well, and I'm just so inspired!**

**Lavi: What? You were supposed to apologize!**

**Saturn: I will beat you with your own hammer, shove it down your throat, and rip out your stomach so that I can hit you with it again!**

**Lavi: *walks backwards***

**Saturn: That's what I thought. Now shut up and be sexy for the readers!**

**Lavi: *sigh* Fine. *leaves room***

**Saturn: Ok, that's all! I hope to update this more now that I have some inspiration. But I'm still working on my brother's story! I just needed a break from Pokémon. I like it and all, but it's so stressful to work on! See ya later! :3**

***hears Lavi getting chased by fangirls***

**Saturn: Oops. **


End file.
